son of the doctor
by Jaketheripper
Summary: i finally find out why i'm so weird!
1. Chapter 1

son of the doctor

by jaketheripper

chapter 1:

my name is jake tinsley

i have been odd from the very beginning, i have never really liked the foods that normal kids have, fish custard, mom tells me, is a very odd food indeed.

she tells me its my dad's fault, i just call him dad, but everyone else calls him doctor, even mom, i don't get it, but i call him dad all the same, he's always coming and checking on me, i love it when i go with him on adventures. he always blind folds me and tells me to walk forward, when i take it off, i'm always in a bedroom on some sort of wierd ship. he seems to own his own boat, but i never see the outside, not even when we leave, he seems to not want me to see it, he takes me the most interesting places with the most interesting foods, the most interesting people.

anyway, its just great to be me, but this morning, the morning of my 18th birthday, something really odd happened to me, i coughed up golden dust, my mom called my dad, he came and checked me out, said i was fine, but then my mom wanted a second opinion, she took me to another doctor, when the doctor put his stethescope over my chest, he yelled for an x-ray, once the x-ray was done, i saw my heart, or rather, hearts.

"this was never in his medical records."

my heart, over the last day, had split into two, not two halves of the same heart, but two hearts.

my mom dragged me home and called my dad, "doctor, your son is having problems with his circulitory system, or rather, YOUR CIRCULATORY SYSTEM!"

i heard him over the phone, "what do you mean rose?"

she yelled again, "i MEAN, HE HAS TWO HEARTS!"

there was silence for a bit, then he seemed to realise what she was saying, "alright rose, i'll come."

a few hours later, he was there, he came in front of the front door, "hello son, sonny, sonny jim, whats up with your hearts?"

i let him feel around my chest for a bit and he nods, "yep, this is a classic example of how you should never have married me rose."

rose scoffed, "excuse me doctor, but i belive it was you who proposed to me."

dad laughed, "oh yea, jake, i need you to come with me."

i pull my shirt down and follow him outside, he took my hand under his shirt and i felt the same double heartbeat, "no." i whispered, dad nodded, "oh yes."

then he takes me behind a tree, there, i see a big blue box, "what is it? it looks like a police box."

he laughs, "ah, son, you are so funny when you act stupid, come in and see."

he opens the door and i step in, and my jaw drops to the floor, i'm inside the ship my dad owns, i had never seen it from the outside from a reason, it would have driven me insane if i tried to put it any way but, "its bigger on the inside" as he so aptly put it a few moments of stunned silence later.

it was then that he gripped my ears and slammed his forehead against mine, i then blacked out, when i woke up, my brain hurt, "what was !"

i was screaming for a very good reason, every memory my dad ever had, from his 1st day as "the doctor" to him standing here next to me right now, was flooding through my brain.

"you're a-"

"yes"

"and this is the-"

"yes"

does that mean that i'm a-"

"yes"

"holy shit!"

"hey, hey now son, an entire other timelord in your head and all you can come up with is holy shit?"

"yea."

an hour of explanations later, i burst through the door of my mom's house, "MOM! MOM! I'M A TIMELORD!"

my dad strode through after me, "only half."

my mom was in tears by the fireplace, "mom, whats wrong?"

i went to her side, "he's going to take you away now, and leave me, like he left me."

i was slowly realising where this was going, "no mom, no, i will never do that to you."

my mom smiled and my dad adopted a grim little grimace, i stood up, "so, when do i get a sonic screwdriver?"

my dad smiled, "when i can trust you to fly the tardis."

it was then that there was a strange noise from my dad's pocket, it was his wallet, i only noticed now that it was blank, except for a single word, more like two, but combined into two, "cybermen."

my dad quickly grabbed me and dragged me out the door, "DON'T TAKE MY BABY!" screamed mom/

i was struggling, but my dad shouted, "DON'T WORRY ROSE, IT'LL ONLY BE A FEW SECONDS!"

I looked up at him, he still had an iron grip on my wrist, "a few seconds?"

dad smiled, "well, only a few seconds to her, but an entire adventure for us."

he opened the doors to the tardis and pushed me inside, he jumped inside, he flipped a lever and spun a few nobbs and we were off, that familiar noise that had silently sung me to sleep on overnight tripps slowly played over the ground beneath my feet, i sighed, the memories that this thing had for me were amazing.

"so, where are we headed dad?"

dad laughed as he threw another switch, "the planet earth, the year 7000, the year ou were born."

"but i was born in-oh i get it."

my dad pointed a knowing finger at me, "you will learn, young timelord."

i laugh as he throws another switch.

**_to be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

meet the cybermen'

i stepped out of the tardis onto concrete, the sky was full of flying cars and creatures, but the ground was interesting too, all around, there were aliens and humans running pel-mel everywhere, but it was what marched down the streets that interested me the most, in lines that were remeniscent of roman soldiers, dad stepped out and nodded, "now, son, you see that?" he aked, pointing to the lines upon lines of robots, slowly making their way down the street.

i nodded and he clapped me on the shoulder, "well son, those are cybermen, not as bad as some of the monsters that ive fought, but they are among the worst."

i looked up at him, "why?"

he smiled as he rummaged in a bagthat he had arround his shoulder, "well, you remember when your mom donated that kidney to save her father, your grandad?"

i nodded and he smiled, "well, its sort of like that, but our sort of, well, screaming."

i cringe and he hands me what looks like a high tech watch, "whats this?" i ask

he laughs, "whats this, he says, well son, thats your first test in time travel, put this on and dial in 11/30/007, it wil teleport you to the past, three days in the past that is, when you find out where the first cyberman came from and started this massive massacre, dial in 11/33/007, and it should teleport you back here."

as i was about to do as he said, he tossed me a sonic screwdriver, "you need to be able to open doors, and a piece of psychic paper, put it in your wallet."

he tossed me a small sheet of psyhic paper, i nodded and dialed in the coordiates, in a puff of smoke, i was in the past, there were no people running, no cybrmen walking down the street, i just had to find a single cyberman and the upgrade plant.

i started walking, i walked until i heard an advertisement for free food, coffe and other stuff, i looked for clues,i saw no big C on the door, so i shrugged and walked in, "where's the food?" i yelled, then i just narrowly dodged a saw blade, "god i'm thick." i shook my head and smacked myself as i pointed the sonic screwdriver, the readout told me what i needed to know, "so this is he upgrade plant."

i fell face flat once the saw bade ame my way once again, and saw a cyberman, not lots, but one single cyberman, standing in the doorway, "vital signs show that you have two hearts, but you are not the doctor."

i stand up and point the sonic at the machine, it deactivated and the cyberman opened fire, i dodged and hid behind a crate, the cyberman walked past me and up to the machine, it tried to open a terminal, but i fried it with a concentrated blast from the sonic, the cyberman, obviously pissed at this new development, smashed the machie and turned to me, "even if you are not the doctor, you must be deleted."

he tried to shoot me, but i got in close and nailed it in the stomach with a good punch, the frame dented and the robot staggered back, "how?" is asked, i laughed, "you're right, i'm not my father, i have a certan ammount of brute force that i aquired while i was boxing at school, if its enough to dent you, thats enough for me, he doesn't like to hurt people, but i don't give a shit one way or the other."

with that, i did a flying kick and sent his ass skidding across the room, it hit a door and it opened, leting the cyberman fall through.

then, to my greatest surprise, something that made what little bit of my dad that was in my head, so affraid that i nearly pissed myself, which didn't look that threatening to me, came through the door, rolling over the cyberman, it was painted green ,"DID-I-HEAR-THE-MENTION-OF-THE-DOC-TOR?"

it was then that it saw me, "VITAL-SIGNS-SHOW-TWO-HEARTS! BUT-YOU-ARE-NOT-THE-DOC-TOR. ANOTHER-TIME-LORD? EXTERMINATE!"

it then proceeded to shoot at me, bt it missed because i teleported bck to my dad, "son?"

"what?

"why are there still cybermen here?"

"something else was there."

"what was it?"

"i think you would call it a dalek."

his eyes widened and i relaised that by telling him this, it had done him a greater dissevice that just punching the freaking robot in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

what?

my dad was pacing in front of me, it was clear that he was really pissed at me, but he was urging me not to feel ashamed, "i would have done the same thing." he said, but he was still mad at me, but then he stopped, "so, you're telling me that after you kicked the cyberman through the door, a dalek came up from the basement?"

i nodded and he clapped his hands, "well then, its simple, all you have to do is go back four days and see how a dalek and a cyberman came to be in this town, you have your orders, now go."

encouraged to prove myself to my father, i typed in the date and the vortex manipulator took me four days into the past.

i walked up to the same building and down into the basement.

i stopped short of the bottom because there was a strange orange light coming from the wall, then i heard a noise that made me jump, it sounded like the tardis, but i sensed a malevolence that didn't quite fit the tardis.

i looked down the stairs and saw a dalek, a cyberman and a man step from a black, iron looking machine with guns sticking out of it, the man took out something that looked very much like a sonic screwdriver, except it vaporised things it was pointed at.

i gasped when he fired it, because i saw a boy step from the tardis-like machine, he hugged the man, then i realised that they were another father/son timelord couple.

"hello!"

the man fired his laser screwdriver and i ran at him, dodging the laser blast, i knocked it out of his hand, punching the cyberman in its face, denting the metal and making it deactivate, the dalek was about to shoot me but the other timelord held up his hand in a signal to stop, "have we met?"

the other son, smaller than me, looked at me with a look of cruel scrutiny, "no, i don't belive that we have met, but you may know my dad."

the timelord turned the handle of the laser screwdriver and pointed it at me, i flinched, but it just scanned me, his eyes widened, "two hearts? how can you have two hearts?"

i puffed out my chest and saluted him, "i'm the son of-"

he interrupted me, "the doctor."

i was in mid nod when he punched me in the stomach, i countered with a crosskick and a flip, he fell on his back and jumped back up, he kicked me in the face, my nose was bleeding, it was then that the dalek yelled "FINISH-HIM!"

he was about to kick me again when i heard the familiar silent moan of the tardis, my tardis, the other timelord stopped and ushered his son back inside the re-tardis, i'm calling it that now.

my dad walked down the stairs and saw me confronting the dalek, "IF-HE-WILL-NOT-FINISH-YOU, THEN-I-WILL!"

it was then that my dad made himself known, "OY!"

the dalek turned around, "THE-DOCTOR! EMERGENCY-TEMPORAL-SHIFT!"

the dalek dissappeared and my dad ran to me, he picked me up and looked at the other timelord, "the master? but how?"

it was then that the little one yelled from inside, "daddy! whats going on out there?"

my dad laughed, "and son? how clever."

the master, as he called him, backed into the re-tardis as he laughed, "i will get back at you, not today, maybe not in a millenium, but i will get you!"

i made to kick him again, but my dad pulled me back, the re-tardis dissappeared and my dad looked at me with a look of dissapointment, "i hoped that you wouldn't be one of the combative ones."

"he started it."

"now, don't start with me young man."

"dad, can you just be glad that i passed the test?"

"you barely passed it, hand me the sonic."

i handed him the sonic and he hugged me, "don't fight, never resort to violence, ever. do you understand me?"

i nod and he kisses my forehead, "now come on, i'm taking you to the planet of the ood."

i raise an eyebrow, "ood?"

he laughs as he opens the door to the tardis, "yes the ood, just get in there and you'll see.


End file.
